starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Протонная торпеда
thumb|Протонная торпеда MG7-A Протонные торпеды - это высокоскоростные ударные разрывные снаряды, несущие мощные протонно-диффузионные боеголовки. Это оружие присутствовало на борту большинства истребителей и боевых кораблей. Оно обладало огромным зарядом взрывчатой энергии и относилось к числу наиболее мощных видов вооружения, пригодного для размещения на истребителях. Хотя оно заслужило наибольшую известность своей решающей ролью в уничтожении первой Звезды Смерти во время битвы при Явине, протонные торпеды имели множество способов применения, включая атаки на тяжелые боевые корабли и точное наземное бомбометание. Описание Протонные торпеды, как правило, использовались в качестве вспомогательного вооружения, дополняя основное оружие истребителей, состоящее из лазерных пушек. Из-за ограниченного пространства, истребители несли небольшой запас протонных торпед, да и те использовались только в крайних случаях. Это было связано с дороговизной ракет. Залп из всех четырех лазерных пушек X-крыла, не шли ни в какое сравнение с разрушительной энергией даже одной ракеты, поэтому торпеды в основном применялись для уничтожения крупных боевых кораблей, которым не страшны лазерные укусы истребителей. Поскольку торпеда являлась физическим оружием, она свободно преодолевала стандартные дефлекторные щиты, предназначенные для защиты от энергетического оружия. Дальность действия торпед была гораздо больше, чем у стандартных лазерных пушек. При попадании в цель, происходила термоядерная реакция, сопровождающаяся сильным выбросом энергии. Протонная боеголовка торпеды взрывалась, причиняя огромные физические повреждения, которые могли вывести из строя крупный звездолет. Начинка торпеды – взрывчатое вещество Нергон-14. Каждая торпеда для предотвращения случайной детонации в результате столкновения с мелкими обломками уничтоженной техники или проносящимися в непосредственной близости разрядами лазерных выстрелов была защищена энергетическим полем. Сложные компьютеры наведения позволяли протонным торпедам отслеживать свою цель с успехом в девяносто девять процентов, поэтому оружие являлось высокоточным. Фактически, площадь рассеивания составляла меньше чем 3 метра в диаметре. Достаточно быстрые звездолеты, при наличии опытного пилота, в состоянии были обмануть торпеду, проведя маневр уклонения или просто оторваться от нее. Компьютер наведения в таких случаях, если терял первоначальную цель, производил захват другой цели, которая находилась ближе всего к торпеде. Для предотвращения этого явления пилоты иногда запускали торпеды с отключенной системой наведения, используя лишь визуальное наведение, но вероятность попадания в маневренную цель была близка к нулю, если ею не являлось не крупное судно. thumb|Протонная торпеда Люка Скайуокера уничтожившая Звезду Смерти Новореспубликанские Х-крылые истребители были вооружены двумя торпедными установками Крупкс MG7, магазин каждой из которых вмещал три торпеды. Y-крылые истребители были вооружены двумя установками Аракид Флекс Тьюб (с суммарным запасом в восемь торпед), а В-крылые - двумя установками Крупкс MG9 с шестью торпедами в каждой. Набуанский истребитель N-1 использовал одну установку с десятью торпедами. Имперские наступательные корабли, такие как штурмовой транспорт класса «Дельта» DX-9, DX-9s и Наступательный транспорт ATR производства судостроительной компании «КонГар», были вооружены спаренными торпедными установками. Многие тяжелые корабли и орбитальные защитные станции также могли оснащаться оружием этого типа. Некоторые пехотные подразделения были вооружены наплечными или ранцевыми протонными ракетными установками. Несмотря на свой значительный вес и относительную дороговизну, эти установки достаточно надежно защищали пехоту от атак истребителей. Некоторые войсковые части начали даже заново переоборудовать свои суда, устанавливая аналогичные протонные торпедные комплексы. История Первая Звезда Смерти была уничтожена, когда Люк Скайуокер пустил пару протонных торпед в незащищенный выхлопной порт, уничтожив станцию всего за считанные секунды до того, как ее суперлазер стер бы в прах главную повстанческую базу на планете Явин-4. Пожалуй, наиболее поразительным являлся тот факт, что Люк произвел решающий выстрел при отключенном компьютере наведения своего Х-крыла, полагаясь лишь на собственную меткость, и сумел поразить цель, составляющую всего два метра в диаметре. В Битве за Набу, Энакин Скайуокер управляя истребителем N-1, также протонной торпедой уничтожил станцию управления дроидами, что и решило исход сражения. Появления *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Taloraan'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда (роман)'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Arcade'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' * *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Perfect Evil'' * * *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Blood and Honor'' * * *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Новый Орден джедаев: Вектор-Прайм'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Abyss'' }} Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' Категория:Протонная взрывчатка Категория:Ракеты класса «воздух-воздух» Категория:Оружие по алфавиту